


A Moment's Pause

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wavered, the first time she'd really had given herself time to pause; it was only right that it should be Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters/plot nor am I making any amount of money from this.

-

Morgana wavered, the first time she'd really had given herself time to pause; it was only right that it should be Gwen.

The other woman's eyes flicked down to the bracelet Morgana held tightly in her fingers, knuckles slowly turning white from the tension- there was no register of pain even as the metal dug into her palm.

Gwen remained silent (Morgana knew she'd never beg), eyes on the bracelet, as if demanding Morgause appear right then and fight her for Morgana's choice.

Morgana dared not speak, she couldn't trust herself; it was enough that she was leaving Camelot, to say goodbye-

She slowly walked forward, towards the open doorway. Gwen didn't move to block her exit, Morgana was simulatenously thankful and filled with resentment.

It didn't stop her from bowing her head as she passed, the scent of the shorter woman drifting up- she had to leave now.

The keening sounds of Gwen's sobs echoing down the hallway haunted her even as she took Morgause's hand.

-


End file.
